Chocolate Strawberries
by dirtylittelgleek
Summary: Rachel always seems to get int the way of Kurt and Blaine's personal time.


Blaine sat nervously in Kurt's bedroom with his foot tapping rapidly. He was nervous, and antsy, and hell he wanted to get laid. Kurt had been holding out on him for the past week. Not on purpose perhaps but that wasn't the point. Since the two had first had sex they had a very physical love life. They were closer than they had ever been. But now Kurt was so focused on New York and his NYADA audition. Therefore he was always with Rachel Berry.

Blaine had absolutely nothing against the girl but hell was she a cock block. If Kurt and Blaine just happened to get a little loving in little Miss Rachel Berry would just happen to call or stop by for something for the damn audition. Did that girl have no sex life? God! He can even say he had thought of a three some between the three. Rachel had a hot little body. Of course when the though came to him they all just happened to be in Kurt's room with the two dancing around, Rachel's skirt twirling around her thighs riding up showing those perfect legs. Safe to say Blaine had to go to the bathroom for a few minutes.

But now was the first time the two had planned a night alone in over two weeks. He was nervous and really? He just wanted to fuck his boyfriend into obviation. When Kurt did finally come up stairs his rosy cheeks and cheerful face only managed to turn Blaine on even more.

In his hand Kurt held a plate od chocolate cover strawberries. Kurt was always one for romance and Blaine was well aware of that but Blaine didn't know how much of that he could take tonight. But then, this look crossed Kurts face. He looked upset for whatever reason and that confused Blaine.

"Don't hate me" Kurt said quickly. "But Rachel is coming over. She and Finn had a fight about something or other and she really needs her best friends. "

Lord help ho.

0o0o0

20 minutes later Blaine found himself sitting with both Kurt and Rachel eating the strawberries watching Funny Girl. Surprisingly Rachel wasn't crying or really seeming all that upset. She seemed rather fine. She and Kurt seemed to be having fun. Blaine on the other hand was not. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off Kurt an Rachel's lips as they ate the treat. God he was hard.

Rachel would make these little sounds as she chewed thee fruit and every time he heard it his dick twitched. IT was confusing for him though none the less. He was supposed to be gay. But yet there he sat watching Rachel Berry's plump lips wrap around the fruit. He wanted her almost as much as he wanted Kurt.

When Rachel's eyes flicked over to Blaine's her eyes stayed on his. Blaine crossed his legs when she didn't look away, Her eyes slowly moved down his body and stopped looking at his lap. She quickly looked back up at him and grabbed Kurts hand pulling him out of the room. Well shit. Blaine thought to himself. Rachel was going to go and blab to Kurt about him watching her. But really he was thinking about both of them.

What Blaine did not know is that Kurt abd Rachel had clearly noticed what Blaine was doing. They saw his eyes watching Rachel, both of them, And showed a knowing look with each other before leaving the room.

Blaine was sitting on the bed when Rachel came strutting back in the room. She wore only a small dress, not the one she wore before. And her butt was very visible. She looked sexy as hell.

"R-Rachel? What the hell?"

She just smirks not saying anything and climbs on his lap straddling his lap kissing him deeply and roughly. She runs her fingers though his hair as she rolled her hips into his. A deep moan surfaced from his throat and Rachel smirked on his lips. She teased his mouth with her tongue slowly licking his lips. He groans grabbing her hips grinding her harder down onto him. She could feel his cock rubbing her already dripping core causing her to let out a whimper in pleasure.

Blaine heard the door open ans he eyes flicked over to the sound seeing Kurt walk in with a smirk playing on his lips. Blaine quickly pulled away from Rachel causing her to whine.

"Kurt I can explain." Blaine started quickly looking at his boyfriend. Kurt just simply shook his head.

"Oh no no, that is not how we treat our beautiful girl." He walks over and brushes Rachel's hair from her face kissing her softly on the lips which she returned until he pulled away. "Now continue with her. "

Blaine just looked at the boy standing before him while both Rachel and Blaine looked at him waiting for him to continue. When he saw that Kurt was dead serious he pulled Rachel close once more and slowly kissed her. He felt the bed behind him shift and soon felt Kurt's hot breath on his neck

"That's not how you were kissing her my darling boy. Kiss her like you are going to fuck her." Kurt smirks and licks the shell of Blaine's ear as Blaine pulls the tiny diva's hips to his and kisses her roughly rolling on the bed so that she was on her back while Blaine ground in hard member into her pantie covered heat. Rachel was whimpering and whining with pleasure needing more for the boy.

"Take her clothes off" Kurt said from beside them on the bed. Blaine was quick to do as he was told and slowly took off Rachel's dress. He made sure to brush his fingertips along her skin to tease her while he stripped her. When he sat up as looked down at her after she was completely naked he let out a low growl. Her body was perfect.

He spread she legs and looked at her bare pussy with a smirk on his face. She was dripping for him.

Kurt had made his way over to the strawberries from earlier in the night a grabbed one looking at Rachel. Then down between her legs smirking. He spread her legs father apart and ran two fingers between her slick folds holding them to Blaine's mouth as he sucked the two digits clean.

"My my Rachel Berry. What a little slut you are. Lusting for my boyfriend how you are…spread wide for him just waiting for him to fuck you. I think we should tease the little whore don't you honey? "Kurt's eyes quickly flashed to Blaine's and he smirks nodding

"Yes darling. I think that is a wonderful idea. "

Blaine now sat on the side of the bed running his fingertips along Rachel's pert breasts flicking or licking her nipples every so often. Kurt was down between her legs watching Blaine with a smirk.

"mm Blaine darling. I have a wonderful idea. Why don't we play with our girl? "Blaine's eyes lit up as he nods moving to sit beside Kurt watching as he run the strawberry between her soaked folds and around her cilt. Rachel whimpers and moans in pleasure need more as her thrusted her hips up. Kurt chuckles and takes the berry from her pussy holding it to Blaine's lips. Rachel and Kurt watch at Blaine slowly opens his mouth wrapping his lips around the fruit biting down, a moan slipping from his lips.

"Does she taste good my love?" Kurt smirked and Blaine nodding "Good. Now fuck her. I have grown tired of this."

Blaine didn't need any more permission than that. He quickly stripped of his clothes and thrusted into Rachel's wet hot pussy. It felt wonderful and silky wrapped around his cock. They had both been so on edge that after only a few minutes of Blaine's thrusing Rachel was writhing under him. Just a few more hard pumps into her and she was screaming his name as her orgasm rolled through her. Blaine was soon to fallow over the edge into pure pleasure.

After all had gotten their clothes back on and continued watching Funny girl they acted as if nothing had happened. Of course Kurt didn't know that later that week Rachel and Blaine had meet up again. Alone this time. And they had no intentions of stopping.


End file.
